


Nightshade

by Melonbread96



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Dipper is now out of High School, and decides to become Ford's apprentice. This is too good to be true, he finally gets to live at Gravity Falls, permanently. Things are finally going his way, until he runs into a stranger with blonde hair and an eyepatch.His dreams will become a nightmare.





	1. Back Home

He had five good years of summer vacation, and four years of High School. Dipper was glad that he graduated, there was the prospect of college looming over him, if he took it. A large part of him wanted to be here. Soos wasn't much of business guy, eventually Stan had to return to the Mystery Shack. The only difference was that, Ford was also into the family business. His older Uncle wasn't a smooth talker like Stanley, instead Ford did the paperwork. This probably made everything easier, and made them worked effectively. Dipper could just go back to more school, and learning everything he loves. There was just something mystical about Gravity Falls. It felt like home, more than any other place. He loved the excitement, and the creatures that lived there.

"Home sweet home, it's like I never left," said Dipper to himself, enjoying the view of the place. The Mystery Shack still had it's overbearing sign, right on top of the building. He couldn't help himself, once his luggage was out of the car, Dipper ran straight inside. "Hi Dipper," muttered Wendy lazily, working the counter of the shop. She noticed immediately that Mabel wasn't with him, "where's your other half?" This made Dipper grin widely, holding his luggage closer to himself. He explained everything, Mabel was staying with his parents. She was going into a nearby college in California. The reason he's here, is because he decided to live with his Uncles. 

Everyone thought Dipper would jump at a chance to go straight to College, he wanted to learn about the monsters and mysteries. Ford did make an offer years ago, which he thought about throughout High School. His promise was now fulfilled concerning his sister, he helped her survive High School. It was now time to have an adventure. There was so much to learn, Ford could teach him so much. He wanted to be his apprentice so badly. Dipper also wasn't into fashion design, that's the degree Mabel was going for. They would have separated, no matter what, at least they'll both be doing what they love. There's also a sneaky suspicion, that Mabel went because her friends were going to the same College.

Soos found him next, his friend hugged him, even with his sweaty body. It's probably from the heat, and whatever his Uncle Stan was making him do. "Look who's back! Have you grown taller?" asked the mechanic, who released him shortly. The three of them chatted for awhile, a booming voice interrupted them, "I'm not paying you to chatter, what's with the commotion? Dipper?" Stan's eyes lit up, they both immediately hugged. This brought back some good memories, this felt like the right thing to do. Dipper could've went straight to the house, but wanted to see everyone at the shop. There's no cars around, so it's a slow day.

"You've really grown kid, though you're still on the short side," cackled Stan, making Dipper fold his arms and frown.

"I'm not that short," pouted Dipper as he puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look bigger. This only made Stan laugh, and steer him over to the house, where his room would be located. His Uncle grabbed his bags, then brought it into the attic. It's almost like he was young again, with all those adventures he's had. Dipper couldn't help, but smile quietly to himself. There was a reason he came back, this is home. No job or other place could change his mind, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The only thing that would make it perfect, if Mabel would've lived with them. Without her rambunctious energy, it felt a little too quiet. He would use to complain about it, wishing his sister would stop making such a ratchet. Now that he was alone, Dipper wished she was here.

"Supper will be ready in four hours, don't go sneaking off into the woods until then," uttered Stan cheerfully, as he let the teen settled in the room. He closed the door behind him, and now Dipper was alone. His bag was now on the bed, where his Uncle had placed it. Dipper brought out his stuff, and started putting them away. It was mostly just clothes, nothing that was interesting. Mabel would've been the one to bring tons of stuff, probably four bags full. He never understood a girls fascination with shoes, or why they needed so many, for only two feet. "Girls," mumbled Dipper under his breath. There was already fresh sheets, and a pillow. Ford and Stan did this, since they had planned this for a few months. 

Dipper dropped into his bed, then relaxing on top of it. He knew what Stan told him, his thoughts wandered back over to the woods. It couldn't hurt to explore a little, he knows how much time it would take to come back. His feet went to the side, before he got off the bed. Being cramped in a car for hours, made him want to walk anyways. Dipper started to leave the attic, then made his way through the front door. Everyone would be busy running the shop, as he started to make his way towards the woods. There was a small pond he liked to visit, that the frogs would settle inside. It lacked fish, but it didn't matter to him. The pond came into view, he started removing his socks and shoes. 

Dipper had fun for awhile, laying out in the grass. This was the best view, and he was lazy for awhile. When it was time to head back, he put everything back on. Something had caught his eye, it was off in the distance. It might've been mistaken as an animal, but it was clearly a person. This was a surprise, not many tourists wandered the forest. Stan made sure to make it sounded creepy, like the woods would eat them alive. The townsfolk would even tell scary stories, just to make sure their children didn't do anything dangerous, like get lost. Dipper made his way over, the person was in rough shape. The guy has blonde and black hair, it's most likely from styling it. 

There was bruises on the guy's face and arms. This was the only noticeable injuries, there could be others. "Are you okay?" asked Dipper, making the person jump out of his skin. Their eyes meet, the stranger was wearing an eye patch. "I'm fine," muttered the stranger, who's voice sounded rough. This person is extremely thin, wearing a white stained shirt and black shorts. His eye patched looked handmade, the rest looked like it came from a gift shop. It's in Dipper's nature to help, so he went over to the guy. The person stumbled, landing on the floor. A few curse words flew out of the guy's mouth. This made up Dipper's mind, he was going to help, even if the person didn't want it. The house wasn't even that far away, it wouldn't be a problem. 

"What's your name?" asked Dipper, trying to gag in a conversation. 

"The name's Bill, but I really don't need your help," Bill responded as he tried to get up. This made Dipper reach out his hand, just to help him to his feet. This person was stubborn, convinced that he could do it himself. It was clear that he was struggling to walk, Dipper could at least get him inside the house. 

"Please let me take you in, it's freezing outside," pleaded Dipper, hoping that Bill would cooperate a little. 

"Alright, only if you help me. There's something I have to do first. Deal?" asked Bill with his hand extended, like he was letting Dipper pull him up. This was a huge relief, as Dipper's hand finally grasps his. Their hands turned blue, and Dipper's face went from confusion to a mortified. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys look for stories with important story lines? Or just smut?
> 
> I really wanna know what you're interested in reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	2. Hiding a Body

"You humans are so gullible, all it takes is for you to be concerned for my well being, to actually fool you," Bill said this very nonchalant, when he finally stood up. 

"H-how? You're dead," stuttered Dipper, once he realizes who this person truly was.

"Is Stanley's memories dead? I eventually came back, it just took me five years to create this body. I did it all instinct and with no memories," said Bill proudly of his accomplishment. He continued talking, like he didn't just tricked Dipper into making a deal, "now time for you to do something for me."

"Not so fast, you can't fulfill your end of the bargain," Dipper pointed out, hoping that he was right, "you can't get inside the house, with our barrier. The deal will cancel itself out."

The shorter man was smug about it, until Bill let out a wide grin, "the deal was to let me in, I think I'll go right, here." A finger pointed right at Dipper's birthmark, meaning inside the teen's head. This made his eyes widen, a sudden realization of how terrible his predicament just became. Bill pushed two hands over Dipper's chest, but only Bill's soul went straight into his body. The demon caught his own body, before it fell to the ground. It was already severally battered, and it would be worse if there was more damage done to it. Dipper could only watch in fear, as Bill did whatever he wanted. The teen tried to go into Bill's body, but something pushed him out when he tried. 

"Did you think I wouldn't give myself some protection? I've lived for centuries, there's no way I'd let someone take my body," scolded Bill with a smirk, which only made him look very smug, "Unlike a certain someone, who'd fall for anything."

The insults were uncalled for, making Dipper glare at him. Bill placed his arms under his body's armpits, then dragged it by walking backwards. This was taking a long time for Bill to drag the body, Dipper wasn't really that physically fit. It only made the Demon complain even more, "Why are humans so weak? You could've at least developed some muscles, before coming here." Soos spotted Bill, after the Demon had hid his real body under a bush. Dipper's ghost could only watch, as Bill waved the mechanic over. Bill was asking for Soos' help, and Dipper's friend was excited to do something for him. He tried waving his arms, saying that Soos shouldn't trust Bill. The Demon grinned widely, but it only looked like a cheerful Dipper. 

"Could you pull off the Unicorn hair off the building for me? It's not hard to find, it's wrapped around the building. I would do it myself, but the adhesive is hard to take off. I'd really appreciate the help," said Bill in a civilized manner. 

"You got it dude, any way to help a friend of mine," responded Soos, leaving a sinking feeling in Dipper's chest. 

This meant that Bill could enter the building, in anyway he wanted. He could give people nightmares, and try to make deals with them. Nobody knew he was in Dipper's body, and who knew how long before his Uncles find out. There wasn't a single thing Dipper could do, he felt so stupid for not being cautious. This was his fault, it would be worse if someone got hurt because of him. Soos couldn't figure out how to get rid of the adhesive, so he pried off the wood. This broke the barrier around the house. Bill had been a safe distance away from the building, now he approached it with ease. His smile never left, and Soos handed him the wood with the unicorn hair. The building now had a gaping hole, which Soos promised to fix. 

"Thanks, I really needed this unicorn hair. It was useless there anyways," Bill pointed out, there was no longer any danger. At least that's what the demon wanted Soos to believe. The mechanic nodded his head, agreeing with everything that Bill had said. Soos was headed back towards the house, just so he could get supplies to fix the hole. There was one more thing Bill needed, and Soos was glad to help. Dipper followed them, they walked straight towards Bill's body instead. He wondered what the demon was plotting, and how to get in Bill's way. When they saw Bill's body, Soos gasped at the rough appearance. Bill ordered Soos to pick up the body, that way they could take it inside. There was a lot more tourists coming over, nobody would notice them sneaking inside from the back. 

"Poor dude, I bet heat stroke did this," uttered Soos sadly, as they went inside the building. 

Dipper was still floating behind them, wondering why Bill wanted his body in the first place. If one of his Uncles saw this, Bill would have a difficult time explaining this away. The side door opened, the one that lead over to the house from the gift shop. Bill hurried Soos up the steps, while he walked over to Stan. This was probably the moment, Dipper was praying that his Uncle would realize that this wasn't him. "Where's Soos? He should be working, the slacker," complained Stan, until he spotted Dipper's body. Bill walked over to him calmly, like he wasn't even worried, "Is there a problem? I could probably help." Stan smiled at the person, he thinks is his nephew. Dipper's Uncle needed someone to set up some mouse traps, the backroom was showing signs of rat infestation. 

Bill agreed to do it, but this only made Stan shake his head. They would worry about it later, Soos and Wendy could handle the shop. It was getting closer to closing time anyways, so they'd have a nice dinner. This was Bill's chance to excuse himself, saying that he needed to clean up first. Stan looked him over, Dipper was a little filthy from laying in the grass. His Uncle told him to hurry up, or his food would get cold. Bill went back over to the attic, Soos was still near his body. There was a cold rag over his forehead, and some medical supplies on a dresser. A light blanket was over Bill's body, though it didn't leave much to the imagination. 

"I've got him down to his boxers, he just needs to cool down. There was some cuts and bruises, they should heal up. I took some time to bandage them," said the mechanic with pride in his voice, like it was a great accomplishment to help an unconscious guy. 

"This is good enough," replied Bill, after he did his inspection. There was just one thing the demon needed him to do, "Promise me you won't tell them, I don't want anyone knowing about this. Once the guy is better, I'll take him to the hospital. Please promise me?"

This was a very good Dipper impression, it would've even fooled Dipper himself. Soos smiled, like Dipper was giving him an important task, "I promise, I'll make sure that nobody knows about this." Bill looked pleased with this, a loud voice interrupted them. Stan was screaming for Dipper to come down. This was the cue for Soos to leave, he needed to help with the gift shop anyways. Once the door was closed, Bill quickly changed his clothes. The covers were placed over his body's face, just in case someone walked into the room. This was all the demon could do on a short notice. A knock on the door made them both jump. Dipper was watching this intensely, wondering when Bill was going to slip up. 

"I'll be down in a minute, I just wanted to unpack some of my clothes first," shouted Bill, who finally got some fresh clothes on. 

"Alright, I got Ford to come eat with us. That damn nerd hardly leaves the basement," grumbled Stan after he talked to Bill on the other side of the door. The demon let out a relieved sigh, it almost seemed human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the replies!
> 
> I'll only have Billdip, and whatever Mabel and Pacifica ship is called. 
> 
> There's a good chance I'll add smut, as long as it doesn't interfere with the plot. (:


	3. The Deal

"I remember when you were picky about your veggies. Do you want more broccoli?" asked Stan as he beamed at the growing boy in front of him. 

Bill nodded, he was still currently in Dipper's body, "It does have an excellent source of vitamin C. This is a necessity for a growing bones."

"Tell me about California, how was High School?" questioned Ford, making Bill dig through lies he could potentially tell. 

It wasn't that difficult to fool them, especially with only a short time to interact. Bill acted like he was tired, after he was finished eating. He blamed it on the long drive, and wanted to get some rest. They let him leave, and Bill went over to the sink. The Uncles weren't paying attention, there was a knife on the counter. This was slipped past Dipper's belt, and underneath his shirt. Bill also got himself a glass of water, and started to head back towards the attic. Dipper's floating spirit was right behind him, glaring at Bill who was pretending to be him. The human kept asking him questions, this made the demon smirk at him. There wasn't anything Dipper could do, he was in the demon's mercy. Dipper wondered what Bill meant by 'help him', when it came to the deal. 

A part of him was worried they'd have to hurt someone, or even worse. The terrible scenarios went through his head. Bill locked the door behind him, once he had gotten into the room. A glass of water was set on the dresser, not that far from the bed. Dipper watched as Bill lifted the sheets, pulling it from the body on the bed. The demon was thinking, forgetting that Dipper was watching him. Bill rubbed his hands together, then sat on the bed, facing towards the ghost in the room. They both looked at each other, one person with a worried expression, the other seemly amused. "For the first order of business, we'll have to discuss your end of the bargain. I've went inside your head just liked you asked," teased Bill, knowing that Dipper didn't want him inside. Before Dipper could complain, the demon continued talking. 

His hands were outstretched, while making gestures for Dipper, "I can't live in your body forever, we both know that. I can't have you attacking me either. Why don't we agree to not get in each other's way? This will be a mutual agreement, no strings attached."

"Unless you do something harmful, like take over the world again," Dipper interrupted, being stubborn about the whole ordeal.

"If I could do that, do you think I'd be stuck in this body?" asked Bill with the tone suggesting, that Dipper was extremely dense, "here's your end of the deal, you must give me a place to stay. You also have to not tell anyone that I'm here, understood?"

Dipper was suspicious about the whole thing, the demon could've asked for a lot more. Bill could possibly asked him to kill people, or anything disturbing, to be considered 'help'. "So that's it? I let you stay in the attic, and not tell anyone?" responded the teen, not really believing the deal was so simple. "That's right! I think I'm going easy on you, I must be getting soft," said Bill gliding his fingers over the bed. There was just one thing they had to agree on, and the demon was hoping Dipper could agree to it. If Bill was going to give Dipper's body back, then he'd have to promise not to attack him. This was only fair, otherwise the demon could keep Dipper's body forever, and decide he didn't need his newly created body. 

"Fine! We'll try to be civil, but you better not do anything to harm me in my sleep," complained Dipper, and Bill seemed excited. The demon sat on the floor, positioned himself so Dipper wouldn't be harmed. Bill's soul floated outward, as he pushed Dipper's back inside. It wasn't gentle, Dipper felt dizzy and nauseous from the sudden shift. He glanced over, to see that Bill is back in his body. The demon went straight for the water near the bed. Bill was complaining about the pain, he wasn't use to the sensation. Everything must've ached, Dipper almost felt sorry for him. There was a moment of silence, Bill then crawled back into bed. It's like they didn't know what to say to each other, the tension in the air grew. 

"Goodnight Pine tree, hopefully we don't murder each other in the morning," said Bill sleepily, and intended to go straight to sleep. 

Dipper has never seen the demon so vulnerable, there had to be a catch. He remembered Bill having a knife, his hands quickly searched for it. Bill must've removed it, when he was thinking about the deal. All he had to do, was give Bill a place to stay. This suited him just fine, as long as the demon didn't try to kill him. Dipper wondered why Bill was back, or why he choose to go straight towards the Shack. The demon wasn't welcomed here, he was just stupid enough to fall for Bill's tricks. Dipper had thought about kicking Bill off his bed, but seeing an injured person made him think otherwise. He'd just sleep in Mabel's old bed, once he got some covers for it. The Uncles were somewhere else, probably down in the basement. 

This was Dipper's chance to get some fresh sheets, and go back into the attic. A part of him thought Bill would've done something, but his body was still on the bed. His chest rising and falling, like any other human. Dipper wondered where he got injured, if there was something more dangerous than Bill. He made the bed, then tried to go back to sleep. This was impossible, his eyes wouldn't leave Bill's body. The blond hair and pale skin, made Bill look so human. There was still scars around his cheeks, with a large bruise on his chin. Dipper kept thinking Bill would attack him in his sleep, he'd wake up with a demon towering over him. When he couldn't sleep, he turned on a small light and started reading. 

He must've passed out during the night, and noticed something was wrong. His bed was empty, making Dipper get up with panic. Bill could be doing anything, maybe even trying to kill his Uncles. The demon would know how to get into Ford's room, or try to get his revenge on Stan. He felt so stupid for falling asleep, he was just so tired. Dipper left immediately, trying to be somewhat quiet down the stairs. Ford's room was still locked, this was a huge relief. When he made over to Stan's room, the door could be easily opened. His Uncle was snoring loudly, and didn't stir when he opened the door. There wasn't a lot of places, that he'd think Bill would get into. Dipper went into the kitchen, thinking he might as well get something to drink. 

"Did I wake you?" asked Bill, a sandwich was in his hand, "my body was starving, I don't understand how you humans deal with this. This flesh bag is so demanding, and sleeping is the worst." A deep relief seeped into Dipper, the demon was only getting himself something to eat. He hadn't really thought about that, Bill is human now. Dipper went into the fridge, then tossed him a can of Pitt. It's so surreal, Bill thanked him for the drink and biting his food. This could only last for so long, his Uncles could accidentally stumble into this. There's more things they should talk about, and questions that were left unanswered. The sleepy look in Bill's eyes, told him they should do this tomorrow. 

"Let's get back to bed, before anyone sees you," replied Dipper, after listening to the demon talk to himself.  
"I guess we wouldn't want that, or it would make our situation a lot more complicated. I'm just glad I'm stuck with you, Pine Tree," teased Bill while the demon followed him out of the kitchen. This was going to be the death of him, Dipper just wanted a relaxing life with his Uncles, and now he has a demon to worry about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is pretty fun to write so far. So what do you guys think will happen?


	4. Breezy Nights

Stan had been complaining about the lack of food, his Uncle didn't know it was the demon in the attic, that was causing it. Dipper expected Bill to attack any moment, this robbed him of sleep for a few nights. He couldn't take it anymore, and eventually allowed himself to sleep. Bill didn't seem to do anything dangerous, just let his body heal up throughout the night. It was healing faster than any human, after three nights, Bill started disappearing. This made him worry a little, Dipper didn't trust the demon's intentions. Bill would disappear at night, then he'd find him asleep during the day. Their schedules didn't clash, Dipper worked in the gift shop during the mornings. 

One particular night surprised him, Bill showed up with groceries on his side of the room. This use to be Mabel's side, when they use to stay here every summer. A mini fridge was in the corner, Dipper didn't even want to know how he got it in the room. "Hello Pine tree, like what I did with the place?" asked Bill who waved over to the markings on the walls. At least it's traced on paper, that Bill wrote strange symbols all over it. "Are you insane? What if Ford or Stan sees this?" scolded Dipper angrily, he was so upset that Bill wasn't taking this seriously. The demon shrugged, digging through his bags of food. Dipper was at least happy, that his new 'roommate' would stop hogging the food. His Uncle Stan was starting to get suspicious. 

"I doubt Sixer would even come in here, as for Stan, he probably thinks Ford is teaching you all of this. How is the lessons? I bet it's lame compared to what I could show you," said Bill cheerfully, biting into an apple in his hand. 

"Ford has been too busy lately," muttered Dipper to himself, though the demon could hear him perfectly fine. 

The demon started shaking his head, and then sat on Dipper's bed, "that's a real shame, if I had an apprentice, we'd already be working on something fun."

"Get off of there!" Dipper shooed Bill off his bed, with zero success. This only amused the demon, before he laid further down into the mattress. "I'm serious, I don't joke about lessons. I could probably teach you a lot, for the right price," said Bill, pulling out his hand. Dipper refused immediately, he wasn't dumb enough to make another deal, "No way! I learned my lesson the first time." The blonde got up, stretched his arms. He was going out again, making Dipper wonder where the demon was going. Bill headed towards the window, the teen placed himself in front of it, denying him an exit. "Oh no you don't, first you tell me where you've been sneaking off to," Dipper glared, wanting some answers. 

"I don't owe you anything, you're just letting me stay here as our deal," reminded Bill, as he brushed past Dipper. 

This is when Dipper made a mistake, he threatened to follow Bill. The tension grew, before Bill turned towards him angrily, "It's none of your business what I do outside of this Shack. You should be grateful that I don't kill everyone you care about. I could over power you at any moment." The air was dangerous, Dipper couldn't just keep his mouth shut, "I'd like to see you try, you have no power over me." He was going to say some more stuff, but Bill pushed him into the window. The very one that lead over to the roof, which would let him outside. Dipper tried to push him away, the demon had a firm grip on him. Bill's body pushed harder, almost crushing him into the glass and wall. 

"I've been very lenient with you. Your family has taken everything from me! I can't even go into the mindscape, and everything is in chaos. I don't owe you anything, I certainly don't take orders from you," shouted Bill as he gave him one more bruising shove. Dipper could only watch Bill angrily leave out the window. His sides hurt, from the nails that dug into him. This could've gone better, they had been getting along. If ignoring each other, was considered that. The teen clenched his fists, he wanted to hit something. It wasn't his fault for being suspicious, Bill has tried to take over the world. He would've been successful, if his Uncles didn't trick him. 

Dipper thought about telling someone, Ford would gladly try to get rid of Bill. A part of him felt slightly guilty, Bill could hardly take care of himself for the past few days. The demon was stubborn, when it came to any sort of help. Dipper would leave him water, and sometimes get him food at night. It seemed like Bill didn't need him anymore, other than a place to stay. "I wish I could just exorcise you," muttered Dipper to no one in particular. He tidied up his room, before deciding to head out. There's a chance Wendy might hang out with him. Her friends tend to go into the coolest parties. It would be a little difficult to find her, so he brought out his cellphone. There wasn't any reception from the Shack, he'd have to drive into town. 

Dipper wasn't a little kid anymore, so having a car had it's perks. After the short drive, he noticed something odd. There are weird creatures in Gravity Falls, this wasn't that much of an oddity. A group of gnomes were plotting near a building. "What now? Can't you be a pest somewhere else," asked Dipper after he parked his car some where. "It's the boy who saved our forest, how may we be of assistance?" questioned Jeff, the leader of the gnomes, this only made Dipper groan. He didn't have time for this, he just wanted to go into a party with Wendy. There was still a slight crush, even if she'd never return his feelings. 

"Why are you out here?" asked Dipper, hoping to get to the bottom of all of this. 

"Where here to stop the evil Bill Ciper! We've seen him a few nights, but his body looks all weird and squishy. Kinda like you," said the gnome, this perked Dipper's interest. 

Dipper started asking them where they've been seeing Bill. They said he'd show up at town, in random places. Some nights they don't spot him, but he was definitely coming here. This was good enough for him, it was time to make the gnomes leave, "Thanks for your help, now go back to the forest. I'll be taking the steps in stopping him. I'm sure none of you want to fight a demon." They started chatting away, a few of them arguing over what they should do. It was the leader that eventually agreed to this, he didn't want Bill to kill them. "Alright human, we'll leave you to take down Bill. He has shown up at this building, more than the others," said Jeff, while pointing at the Diner. 

A buzzing sound came out of his phone, this was from Wendy. Dipper really wanted to go party with her. He also wanted to follow a trail, of where Bill could be located. There was a lot of reasons he shouldn't trust the demon. Bill wasn't the type to just sit around, mayhem followed him wherever he goes. Dipper didn't care that he had a human body, Bill might be able to use his magic. The fact that Bill could make deals, was proof enough for him. Wendy snapped a photo, one of her friends was chugging some beer. He wasn't even old enough to drink, not that the peer pressure wouldn't force him to do it. Dipper smiled at it, then looked back at the Diner. There was so much conflict in his head, he just wanted to be a normal teenager. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They might be getting along, so far. Dipper is gonna try to get to the bottom of this sooner or later, one party couldn't hurt right?
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far. I'll be honest, lately I've been losing motivation to write, until I stumbled into Gravity Falls. It's an extremely new fandom for me, I enjoy it a lot. 
> 
> I welcome the comments! (:
> 
> ~Melon


	5. The Party

"Relax man, here have a drink," said Wendy calmly, before passing Dipper a can of beer. 

He didn't even realize his whole body was tense, probably from thinking about Bill. The demon was still out there, doing who knows what. This felt wrong, but he did decide to join the party instead. Nate was the one throwing the party, he is one of Wendy's friends and tried to portray as a leader. Thompson was being made to drink beer in the background, with a large keg and hose attached to it. His eyes spotted Robbie with Tambry, they were still dating. This seemed surprising for him, despite how well they were for each other. Robbie didn't seem like the settle down type, but they were expecting kids. Her belly was slightly plump, while his eyes followed Tambry slightly. 

Dipper didn't relax until he had a couple beers. The demon left his mind, the strobe lights were dancing around the room. Wendy was dancing with some random guy he didn't recognize, jealousy started to creep up. He might've been way too young for her, though once he's older, it wouldn't matter as much. Deep down, Dipper was hoping eventually she'd changed her mind. They obviously liked each other, age shouldn't keep them separated. There's people out there, who had an even bigger age gap. Lee approached him, when he was walking through the mass of bodies. He was only looking for a bathroom, when the blonde stopped him in his tracks. 

"Have you seen Nate?" asked Lee, while looking extremely intoxicated. The party had been going on for a few hours, it was still packed with people. Dipper tried to look around, but Nate could be anywhere. He thought maybe he was near the front door, that's where he last spotted him. It did sound like a good idea to get some fresh air, things got worse from there. The cops parked up the front door, and the place was full of underage teens. Dipper ran back inside, wondering how he was going to get out of this situation. Sheriff Daryl shouted for the owner of the place, chaos ensued, everyone was rushing to get out. He was already thinking ahead of everyone, making a getaway through the back door. 

This was enough adventure for Dipper, he started to walk back home. His car would have to be left behind, he wasn't going to risk driving drunk. The cops might be a pair of idiots, though taking a chance wasn't smart. It felt like forever as he kept walking, his home came into view. There was already someone walking back, this had to be Bill. The blonde was on edge, looking around like something might jump him. Bill only started to calm down, once he's made it close enough to the house. They both made it towards the back, Dipper hasn't let his presence known. A part of him, expected Bill to know he was being followed. The teen carefully waited his turn, and went inside after Bill had been there for a small moment. 

Bill turned immediately, a knife in his hand. The tension fled, when he noticed it was only Dipper, "You shouldn't sneak up on demons like that, kid. It could lead to an accident." There was a sneer in his voice, like he would enjoy accidentally hurting Dipper. A bag was in Bill's hand, it was plopped on top of Mabel's old bed. "What exactly did you do?" questioned Dipper, he noticed the extra scars and the large bruise on Bill's eye. The demon shrugged, with no intention of answering the question. This made Dipper frustrated, then decided to return the cold shoulder. His eyes however, kept glancing over at Bill, curious about what the demon had brought home. 

The small bag was placed over on the dresser, once Bill decided to change his clothes. There was no modesty, while it was being taken off hastily. Dipper looked away, he still saw the fresh raw bruises on his back. Whatever did that, must've been strong. He started to dress into his pajamas as well, then settled in bed. Stan might wake him up early, if there was work to be done. The thing was, there was almost always work to do around the shop. "What do you know about fairies?" asked Bill, he laid himself on the bed, looking relaxed and looking at him. Dipper pressed his lips tightly together, wondering why he was asked such an odd question. If this meant the demon was going to give him information, he'd humor him.

"They're small, harmless, and basically make young girls squeal," uttered Dipper with a yawn, he wasn't really interested in them. 

"Fairies might seem harmless, unless you find their hive. They carry powerful magic in the core of it, where the queen protects their most powerful possession," Bill pointed out, like he was tutoring him. 

"What's your point? Why are you telling me this?" asked Dipper with annoyance in his voice. He hated to not know things, but that's why he's here. Ford had promised to teach him, his Uncle just hasn't done it yet. 

"No reason," stated Bill with a deep chuckle, making Dipper even more frusted with the demon, "Good night Pine Tree."

The room grew silent, and Dipper somehow did fall asleep. After walking to his house almost all night long, it didn't take much effort. Bill wasn't around when he woke up, neither was the bag. He wondered if the talk about fairies, was only a stupid distraction. The fact that he didn't know something, was driving him insane. Dipper regretted not investigating Bill, next time he wouldn't make the same mistake. Once he got dressed and left the attic, he found Stan making pancakes. Ford was surprisingly there, and this brighten up his mood. Maybe this meant he would be taken somewhere, like the spacecraft. 

"Good morning Dipper," said Ford cheerfully, while looking through some writing. It's in his Uncle's hand writing, which has to be important. Dipper greeted him, as Stan placed some pancakes in front of him. They were eating, and discussing about different creatures. A certain topic flooded into his head. He blamed Bill for giving him weird idea, and wondering what it all meant. "What do you know about fairies?" asked Dipper, hoping that he didn't sound too stupid. Ford raised a brow, wondering where the question came from. His Uncle however, gladly talked about the creature. They were small, about the palm of someone's hand. These fairies created their own hive, a bit like bees. 

"Fairies are very protective of their homes. They might be careless, while gathering nectar for their hive. A human can easily crush them, without so much as a thought," stated Ford casually, and getting immersed in his explanation. 

"Can fairies be dangerous at all? Do they have a weakness?" asked Dipper, trying to engage the answers he wanted. 

"They can be very powerful, but only when they're together. Their queen instructs them on how to attack, without lifting a finger herself. Unless you get to her precious dust. Fairy dust is a very strong magical compound, it's mostly used for brewing concoctions," Ford droned on, but that's the part Dipper's brain was stuck on. Dipper remembered Bill carrying a small bag, it moved around like there was sand inside of it. He just didn't know what the dust was used for, and Ford would gladly talk more about it, if he wasn't so busy. His Uncle promised to start teaching him next week, after he gets his latest project done. They could still talk more about it during meals. 

Dipper just wished he knew what Bill was plotting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill never stops messing with Dipper, it's why I love him! Dipper is going to look further into this, I'm sure you all wonder 'why fairies'? If I was Bill I'd probably say, "you humans and your never ending questions." X3
> 
> A lot of stuff is going to happen, I'm going to try and push more chapters out. Wish me luck!
> 
> Thanks for still reading this story, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> ~Melon


	6. A Distraction

Dipper watched as Bill gathered some clothes, then looked away when he started changing. He still didn't know what the demon did during nights, probably nothing good. Uncle Stan had given him the day off, after seeing how tired he was. A few days after the party, Dipper decided to concentrate on Bill. The gnomes had given him a clue, Bill was visiting around town sometimes. There's also the clue Ford gave him, even if his Uncle had no idea, that the information about fairies meant something. It probably would be smart to let them know about Bill, he just felt like he could handle it on his own. There's also the deal, Dipper couldn't break it, unless he wanted to face the consequences. Bill specifically told him, he couldn't tell anyone he was staying there. At least the demon didn't hurt anyone. 

"Why don't you let me drive you to town. It's my way to apologize for that one night, you're right, it wasn't any of my business," said Dipper with the most scheming thing he could think to say. 

This made Bill laugh, and place a small bag over his shoulders. It's one thing he's noticed, Bill never left without it. 

"You think I'm gullible? News flash kid, you're a terrible liar and schemer. You're just lucky that I want a ride," replied Bill, casually walked over to the window. Dipper already had dinner with Stan, Ford however wasn't around. It's like his smarter Uncle forgot his promise, this was disappointing, but not surprising. Bill would meet him out the back, Dipper didn't exactly want to climb out the window. He sometimes wondered if Bill pushed his body too hard, it's not like the demon was accustomed to living in a human body. Once he got in the car, he drove away from the front yard. Bill climbed in hastily, and seemed to be enjoying himself. 

"I think I like this, you driving me whenever I want. I'll give you a nice reward, only because I like you," cackled Bill, knowing that sometimes just talking annoyed Dipper. 

"Are you going to show me what you've been doing at night?" asked Dipper, but not really expecting much. 

"You'll see," Bill sing songed in a off tune. 

The demon gave him some directions, they ended up at the Greasey's Diner. This is the very one, that the gnomes had last seen him. Dipper thought that the gnomes were a bit crazy, didn't go much on their speculations. They both got out, then Bill started digging through his bag. When he finally saw what he pulled out, his jaw dropped. Bill was wrapping a green apron over himself, it had the emblem from the diner. His mouth closed, when Bill stared back at him, a wide grin on his face. Both of them walked inside, with Bill going on the other side of the counter. Lazy Susan saw her employee walked in, and immediately greeted Bill, "Nice to see you Bill, you're a little early. I'm glad you are, we're a bit busy."

"I was given a ride, it was unexpected for me as well," Bill shrugged after he answered her. 

His attention was back on Dipper, the smile had never left his face. The teen didn't know what to make of this, it's almost comical. A demon working at a diner, not that far from the Mystery Shack, in the middle of town. Him and his sister go here a lot, whenever Stan was less of a cheapskate. He looked around, noticing all the girls in the diner as well. This was so typical, they were acting like Mabel. They were giving googly eyes at Bill, it was kinda gross. A plate with a pie was placed in front of him, Dipper didn't exactly order anything. "This is your reward, eat up, I don't exactly give charity very often," said Bill cheerfully, before going to other customers. 

Apple pie is his favorite, it made him wonder if Bill knew that. A part of him wondered if it was poisoned, the thought went away, when he really wanted to eat it. Bill wasn't the cook anyways, Lazy Susan prepared all the meals. A familiar red head walked inside, making Bill walk over to Wendy. She saw Dipper immediately, and decided to sit with him. He could feel his face flush, and feeling that awkward feeling in his stomach. Dipper didn't even realize Bill's asking for Wendy's order, until she asked for her usual. She must eat here a lot, and he went off to deliver the order. They started talking, he forgotten all about Bill. The demon came back over to talk, then noticed Dipper practically ignoring him. This made Bill's eyes narrow, he didn't like someone else having all of Pine Tree's attention. 

"Hey Pine Tree, how about I tell you about what I've been doing?" asked Bill casually, and handing them both drinks. Dipper got water, and Wendy had a Pitt. 

This caught Dipper's interest, though he wondered what's the catch, "Why would you willingly tell me? You seemed to be avoiding it for weeks."

"I'll tell you after my shift, meet me back here in five hours," uttered Bill, who went back to grab the food, that came up for other customers. 

Dipper was in deep thought, wondering what Bill was going to show him. This drew his attention away from Wendy, and the red head tried to get his focus back. "Why don't we hang out then? The guys will be at the water tower," Wendy invited him to hang with her friends. This sounded great, Dipper agreed to it immediately. After Wendy ate her food, both of them had left. Bill's eyes had followed them. The demon didn't like what he was seeing, though unsure why it bothered him so much. A distraction would be good for Dipper, it left the kid to his own devices, without someone getting in the demon's way. Bill didn't like the constant questions, and someone putting their nose where it didn't belong. 

He also didn't like the idea of someone influencing Dipper. If anyone was going to control the kid, it should be his doing. Dipper walked off with Wendy, and met with the gang. Thompson was made to eat something disgusting off the ground, it had mold on it. Wendy's face brighten up, and went straight over to Nate. The dark skin guy was holding her hand, this left Dipper feeling confused. Those two didn't act like that before, and everyone else seemed see it as normal. Time went by fast, when they were just seeing what weird things Thompson would do. The guy was a living punching bag, but seemed to enjoy being one. Some reason Dipper wasn't having that much fun, especially watching Nate wrap an arm around Wendy's waist. 

"I-I've got to go, I'll see you guys later," stuttered Dipper, who felt uncomfortable when he left. 

He could only think about Nate being all over Wendy, his blood seemed to boil. They were both older, this was his chance to ask Wendy out. It seemed like something always ruined his chances, his feet lead him over to the diner. Bill just walked out, placing his apron back into his bag. The smile on Bill's face waver a bit, after seeing the look on Dipper's face. It came back in full force, like nothing had happened. Dipper headed straight for his car, not really wanting to say anything else. He just felt rejected, without even asking Wendy to a date. "Why the long face, Pine Tree?," questioned Bill, who didn't really sound that concerned. The teen just ignored him, and started the vehicle, this was going to be a long ride. 

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you my plans, if you're going to be a stick in the mud. It's funny because you're a Pine Tree," chuckled Bill, and noticed that Dipper didn't respond to him. The demon couldn't stand being ignored, "I was going to just trick you for a free ride, but I guess I didn't have to do anything at all. You're really no fun right now."

"It's just so stupid, I've always liked her. I should've gotten over my dumb crush," shouted Dipper with clear frustration, making Bill move closer to him. 

"Is that all? It's easy to get over someone, you just need to direct your attention on someone else," Bill pointed out, but this wasn't really helping. 

"And who exactly? There isn't a ton of interesting girls in Gravity Falls," uttered Dipper with a frustrated tone, "I just wish I had someone to make me forge-" The car swerved a little, at least his foot moved away from the gas. Bill had a hard grip on his shirt, making Dipper face him. Their lips were touching, and Bill looked like he was analyzing their kiss. Dipper turned red, and the car slowed almost to a stop. He couldn't believe Bill just did that, and the demon looked pleased with himself. "Like I said, you just need someone to distract you. What are you thinking about right now?" Bill smirked, like he just won a prize. This made Dipper stutter incoherently, and glaring at Bill. He couldn't believe the demon was acting like this was a joke, kissing someone wasn't that normal. 

"I was thinking how I'd like to punch that smug look on your face," growled Dipper, he really couldn't stand Bill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally made a move, even if it's to mess with his favorite Pine Tree. 
> 
> I'll admit, my mood is awful today. It's just one of those days, where everything goes wrong. A hateful comment about one of my stories, really didn't help. 
> 
> I do appreciate you guys for sticking around, thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	7. Bickering Uncles

Dipper mumbled something about stupid triangles, who seemed to like invading his space. He couldn't believe Bill kissed him, though the demon did laugh at him afterwards. Bill was just messing with him, like usual, because Bill had nothing better to do. His face burned just thinking about it, Dipper didn't have much experience with kissing. There was a couple girls he dated, both of them were nerdy like himself. He preferred dating someone with brains, instead of looks. It seemed like sharing knowledge with someone, didn't always come out as the best dating partner. The girls eventually lost interest in him, preferring someone who was more exciting. Dipper couldn't deny that he'd rather read a book, than go out with friends. This didn't stop him from doing things that made him uncomfortable, like going to a party for Wendy's sake. 

"Teenagers, I swear I understand him less as time goes by. You don't know what's been happening lately," complained Stan, who was clearly talking to Ford. 

It's early in the morning, and the two were chatting away. Both of them clueless that Dipper was hearing all of this, he woke up a little too early. 

"We were difficult to deal with growing up, especially you Stan. With all the fights and trying to steal other guy's dates," muttered Ford, as he rolled his eyes. 

"This is different! Dipper doesn't let anyone in his room, he shuts me out any chance he gets. He's ditched work, to do who knows what," huffed Stan, drinking his coffee like it's his life line. 

"You should know what it was like being a teen. I've wanted my own personal space, which you invaded in a daily basis. He must feel invigorated to have some privacy, now that he isn't with his twin," Ford pointed out, thinking what Dipper was doing is normal. This made Dipper relax a little, his secret wasn't going to be found out. 

They might keep arguing, if he didn't step in. Dipper yawned loudly on purpose, making his presence known to both Uncles. Ford smiled at him, Stan just looked grump and ate his breakfast. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. It would've taken a toll on him, to be awake during the day and night, if he wasn't sneaking off work to take naps. Bill was currently sleeping, probably exhausted from working at night. He'd have to talk to lazy Susan later, maybe learn his work schedule. Ford's words interrupted his thoughts, "I think it's time I started your training. It would've gone faster, if someone didn't suddenly need my help. I'm sorry for that." His Uncle did look apologetic, but Dipper shook his head. It's not Ford's fault, and he already waited years for training. 

"It's fine, really. At least you can train me now," said Dipper excitedly, looking forward to whatever they both could discover together. 

"It might mess with your sleep schedule. We'll have to do some of the work at night, with the requirement of your lessons," Ford pointed out, but Dipper was getting use to messed up schedules. His Uncle continued, Ford probably thought about this for awhile, "I'll have to get you to stop working at the gift shop. I know it's a lot to ask from you, but we'll stick with late night training. This would make your daily life simpler, if that's alright with you."

"Now hold a gosh darn minute," Stan interrupted, apparently he didn't know Ford was going to pull this stunt, "I need all the help I can get around the shop. How else am I going to be around my nephew?"

Ford rolled his eyes, his arms folded, "these lessons are far more important, than working at a silly shop. I'm already helping you aren't I? Dipper is already sacrificing his time for lessons, the least we can do is make his life easier."

The two Uncles bickered like usual. Stan wanted to keep spending time with Dipper. Ford wanted Dipper to have a steady schedule, and make it possible for more lessons. This only made Dipper groaned, wishing they would agree on a decision for once. "Enough! I'll have nightly training with Ford. I can also help close shop, and sometimes we can watch some shows together," Dipper explained his new solution, that didn't really sound that bad. Ford beamed at him, his eyes were smiling. Stan just huffed angrily, but in the end agreed to it. This could mean, he can be around Bill more, the main reason he decided on this solution. He still wanted to figure out the demon's plans, and that meant no more working during the day. 

Ford couldn't train him every single day anyways, his Uncle had other jobs. It mostly consisted of creating protection for other people. His Uncle would hear about monster attacks, then find solutions for them. It mean he would find ways to keep the people of Gravity Falls from harm. Dipper did still feel tired, and Ford would most likely go back to bed. The only reason Ford was even up, was because he liked having morning discussions with him. He headed back to the attic, Bill was surprisingly awake. The demon was writing in a book, which looked a little like the three journals. Dipper didn't even realize he was moving closer out of curiosity. 

"So Sixer is finally going to teach you, about time! His lessons would probably be boring, unlike what I could show you," said Bill proudly, and closing his book. 

"What exactly are you writing?" asked Dipper out of curiosity. 

"Oh this? I've got to place my knowledge somewhere. I think it's a silly human thing, so I like it!" uttered Bill, who twirled his book with his hand, "Demons don't normal record their information. Who knows who could steal it? I just like the fact that, I've got information you want, but you can't have it."

"I don't want to know what's in your stupid book," lied Dipper, he hated not knowing something. 

Bill was right as always, the book only made him want to see it even more. The demon was messing with him, and he hated how well Bill could do it. Dipper got back into bed, hoping to get some kind of rest. Bill placed the book into his bag, along with a small brown bag. There was one thing Dipper could do, and he'd proudly rub it in Bill's face, "I know what's in your bag. You're caring fairy dust." This only made Bill's smile widen, like he was enjoying himself. "Very good Pine Tree. It is fairy dust, do you know what it's used for?" asked the demon, but Dipper didn't have the answer. Bill seemed to sense that he didn't, and only laughed when no answer came. 

"Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree. Your lack of knowledge is hilarious, do you know that? I'd tell you, but where's the fun in that?" Bill rub it back in his face, making Dipper glare at him. He turned his back, so he didn't have to see Bill's smug face anymore. Ford would tell him everything he needed to know, he just forgot to ask about it. His eyes started to close, the exhaustion was getting to him. Bill went back to bed, tired from late night's exertion. The demon said good night, as usual Dipper didn't answer him. He was just too frustrated to talk, Bill always got under his skin. Just like the kiss, that he suddenly remember, making his face turn red. The kiss wasn't that great anyways, if only it would stop popping up in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is always messing with Dipper, it's hilarious! 
> 
> I'll try to update more often, I've just been a little busy. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. 
> 
> ~Melon


	8. Alchemy 101

They were both out in the forest, looking for certain ingredients. Both of them couldn't start, until Ford had given him proper instructions. Dipper was sitting on a large rock, while listening to his Uncle. It seems that humans don't have the same magical capabilities, as other magical creatures. Humans are limited, which meant using only rituals or use of alchemy. Ford was going to teach him the basics of Alchemy. Dipper was a little disappointing, he was hoping to conjure magic out of his hand, just like in the movies. They weren't like nymphs or elves, who are very powerful magic wielders. This made him think about Bill, how he conjured blue fire out of his hands. He hasn't seen a human do this, and then he wondered why Bill wasn't wrecking havoc. 

Ford was telling him about making potions, or magic ruins. There's also summoning rituals, and this made him think even more about Bill. He remembered when Gideon summoned the dream demon, it felt so long ago, and yet so fresh in his memory. Some magic could take years to conjure up, and others in an instant. The more powerful the spell, the more time or ingredients were needed. There was some ingredients that was more potent, so it created better potions. Ford was going over the base ingredient. It could be something simple like ash or sugar. The more powerful ones, were something like unique bloods and magical powders. 

"What ingredient would fairy dust be?" asked Dipper, who fully wanted to everything about it. This was concerning Bill, so it was very important. 

Luckily, Ford didn't remember Dipper asking about fairies. The older man answered honestly to the question, "It is probably one of the strongest base ingredients to obtain, but also the most difficult. Fairies don't readily give out, their precious dust."

Ford started explaining things, that he had done already in their previous conversation. The most important thing, was that Dipper knew what Bill was doing, or at least partially. Bill was collecting ingredients for a potion, a powerful one. His Uncle was explaining things, and he really should be paying attention. He finally listened to Ford, when he told him, he'd be learning a basic healing potion. They were in the woods, where they can gather the ingredients. His Uncle already had the ash they would use. There was moss to collect, and a magical fish. This animal would have a long narrow body, with a hint of yellow on the stomach. It's stomach would glow, and make it easier to find at night. 

The glowing properties is exactly what they needed to collect. A heart of a Harrow fish, and moss was all that was needed. Ford reminded him several times, while searching for it. Dipper couldn't stop staring at the lake, it was huge compared to the pond they liked to visit. He could see glowing lights, and left him with a warm feeling in the cold. A part of him wondered if Bill would've liked this, probably not. The demon was only interested in harming others, not a beautiful scenic view. Both of them got to work, the moss was easily obtained. He wasn't a fisherman, and they didn't have a boat right now. Ford pulled out a net, and waited by the shallow end. There had to be an easier way to get the fish, then just wait by the shore. 

"Watch this Dipper," shouted Ford, who pulled out a scrap of paper. He watched as his Uncle, sprinkled black dust on the dirt close to the water. There was words spoken, none of them that he understood. The air shifted around them, and he watched as the glowing lights went towards the powder. Dipper screamed in surprised, and landed on the ground. A group of Harrow fish leaped out of the lake, and made it perfectly to the black dust. "Hurry Dipper," replied Ford to Dipper's surprise. They set to work, putting all of the fish into the nets, before the fish snapped out of it. It was more than enough, then what was needed. Ford couldn't see the harm, in making a ton of healing potions. 

"That was so cool, I can't wait to see more," beamed Dipper, and the two of them smiled at each other. 

They went back to the basement, which took some walking. Dipper felt exhausted, but wanted to stay and make the potions. Some reason Ford decided they would do it tomorrow, and he'd take the hearts out of the fish without him. His Uncle however showed him how to do it with the first fish, Ford took out his knife and gutted the poor animal. He wasn't into that sort of thing, Dipper was feeling sick just from watching. It was over, and he knew how to extract it. The real potion brewing was reserved for the next night. It would be daytime anyways, so he washed up, and made his way towards the attic. 

Bill didn't work this night, as he wasn't surprised to seem him not around. Once it became morning, Dipper was a little worried, but wouldn't admit it. He felt refreshed, and had enough sleep during the day. The next night finally came, so it was time to work on potions. Ford had a bowl, with all their ingredients collected. They ate breakfast, before getting to work. Dipper did close shop earlier, but didn't watch a movie with Stan. His lazier Uncle was already asleep on the couch, maybe they'll hang out on another night. He took over the spot, that Ford was working on. Dipper took the ash first, placing it in the bowl from the plastic bag. The heart was next, along with the moss. 

He crushed the ingredients, feeling squeamish during this process. Ford instructed him to put a cup of water into it, with the exact measurements. The concoction didn't look very appetizing. It was later drained in a bottle, through a wired sheet. This was to prevent bigger chunks from getting into the bottle. It had to be filtered slightly, and it was finally complete. Dipper felt proud about his accomplishment, and this wouldn't even be the last potion he'll ever make. His Uncle warned him, it was only for minor wounds, nothing too serious. Some reason he wanted to show this too Bill, but they went over other ingredients first. Dipper is a quick study, and wrote down everything in his notes. 

Ford let him out earlier than yesterday, and he had some time before going to bed. There was still no sign of Bill, and this made him feel a little worried. Bill had work this night, unlike yesterday. Dipper decided to surprise Bill, maybe the demon was forced to work a later shift. The diner was almost empty when he entered, and Lazy Susan was up front. Something was wrong, and he asked her if Bill had been around. "He called in sick, the poor thing. Bill didn't sound too good on the phone," said Lazy Susan, only making him even more worried. If Bill really was sick, the demon would've been home. He wasn't even sure, if demon's could even get sick. 

Dipper left Greasy's, without knowing where else to look. Bill hadn't been seen for two nights, and it really wasn't his business. The demon usually showed up, even when he had work to do. It was the kind of work, that Bill wouldn't tell him, even if it frustrated Dipper. He decided to drive back home, maybe Bill would show up the next day. There was someone walking down the road, when he got closer to the shack. Dipper slowed the car down, but he wasn't sure, if it was who he thought it was. The shack came into view, and the person walked out into their front yard. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt the blood drain from his face. This was nothing compared to what he was seeing, and his car went to a complete stop. 

Bill was bleeding profusely, and it was surprising that the demon could even be walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epic cliffhanger no? I'm taking a break from this story, but I promise I'll finish it one day. It's just that, Billdip isn't on my mind lately, and my life is a tad chaotic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay. 
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
